


Praying to the porcelain God

by AnastasiaBeaverhousen87



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caretaking, Family Fluff, Fever, Fluff and Angst, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87/pseuds/AnastasiaBeaverhousen87
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Praying to the porcelain God

You been told before never to eat from suspicious food stands, especially if you never tried them before or if Kara or Alex haven’t already approved the food. But today you forgot your lunch at home and the food from the cafeteria was not very appealing for you. One of your co-workers saw you make faces at the food options and invited you to eat lunch with them. They were going to get burgers from a new street vendor a couple of blocks away. It was too tempting; you love cheeseburgers and they made it sound like they were really good. So, you said yes. Everyone was going and you were starving.

The following day you woke up feeling a little odd, a bit nauseous but you didn’t think anything about it. You got a chamomile tea instead of coffee and went about your day as usual. Kara was already gone so you just decided to grab a yogurt and granola bar at work.

You finished getting your things ready and were about to leave the apartment when you felt a sharp pain in your stomach followed by cramping. You went to the bathroom and removed your sweater, you felt a swelling of your abdomen and yes, you lower abdomen was inflamed and felt tender to the touch. Another painful cramp made you run to the toilet and you knew you were screwed the moment you sit down.

 **y/n** : “ _Fuck!!!, ughh it hurts…damn it, Alex is going to kill me_ ” – you didn’t leave the bathroom for a while, you lamented your poor choices while you were sitting in the toilet seat.

You decided you needed to let someone know you felt like shit and wouldn’t be able to get to work with further incidents, so you called Kara. Kara was softer and if you play your card right maybe she could be the buffer between Alex’s lecturing and you. You dialed her number and put it on speaker while washing your hands, you were standing Infront of the sink mirror and put the phone down.

**Kara** : “ _Hi sweet girl, what’s up?”_

You were about to respond when you felt nausea hit hard, you saw your reflection become green and you ran to toilet once again. Just in time for you to continue emptying your stomach contents, tears sprung into your eyes as the pain in your stomach grew stronger and effort of being violently ill into the porcelain bowl.

On the other side of the line, Kara was listening to you suffering. _“Y/N baby? What’s wrong, where are you?”_ but at not getting a response she ditched everything to fly straight home following your heartbeat.

You stopped vomiting and felt exhausted, you spit into the toilet and flush it. You use toilet paper to clean you mouth and drop to the bathroom floor exhausted. Kara enter the apartment looking for you.

 **Kara** : “ _y/n?, oh my God what’s wrong baby?”-_ Kara panics at looking at your body sprawled in the bathroom floor all pale and clammy.

 **y/n:** _“Ughh best guess? stomach bug. I just puked my guts out, and before that I emptied my bowels in a different way”_ \- you grimace at the explosive diarrhea you went through less than half an hour ago.

 **Kara** : _“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry you feel so poorly. Come on, let me pick you up from the floor”-_ the blonde woman tries to pick you up, but you feel like you’re not quite over.

 **Y/n:** “ _Kara, I don’t think I can move quite yet and the floor is cold, it feels nice”_ –you move a little on the floor to get more of the chilly sensation on your hot skin- _“I feel like crap sissy”_ a tear runs down your cheek and you look up to your sister. You are about to move again into a sitting position when you feel your stomach painfully cramp again and you roll into a fetal position trying to make the pain lessen somehow.

 **Kara** : “ _Oh baby, looks like a horrible stomach bug. But I’m so bad at human illnesses let me call Alex really quick, she is the best when it comes to this kind of things.” Kara_ looks desperate and seeing you so sick on the floor. Kara is now sitting next to you holding your head in her lap and running her fingers through your hair-

 **Y/N** : “ _You can’t, busy. Summit in New York_ ” – you mumble trough clenching teeth.

 **Kara** : “ _I know she is busy with work, but she can take a phone call if it’s an emergency. Its her or the ER. Your call.”_

 **y/n:** “ _Alex…”_ – you much prefer hearing your helicopter sister ask a thousand question that being prod and wait in the Emergency Room.

Kara takes her phone out of her pocket and dials the number; it rings a few times and then it connects.

 **Alex** : “ _Hey what’s up, everything okay_?”- the red head asks immediately, knowing her sisters wouldn’t be calling her if it was not an emergency.

 **Kara** : _“No, y/n is sick. I just found her on the bathroom floor all clammy and she told me she vomited a lot. Also, she thinks it’s a stomach bug.”_ You can´t hear what Alex says on the phone, then Kara turns the phone on speaker “ _Ok hold on, yes. Ok ok now you’re on speaker now_ ”

**Alex** _: “Hi little one. I’m so sorry you got sick baby and I bet you feel awful but I need to ask you a few things ok?”_

You nod, even though Alex cant see you, but you think if you can let her think it’s a stomach bug going around the office you’ll be off the hook and avoid the speech on getting food from street vendors.

 **Y/n** : “ _Yeah ok…_ ”- you feel to tire so yes, you can answer whatever she wants as longs she doesn’t ask you to move.

 **Alex** : “ _Ok sweetie, Kara mentioned vomiting, what else are you feeling? Do you also have diarrhea? is she warm or cold Kara?_

 **Y/N** : _“painful cramps, diarrhea definitely that was first and the puked my guts out. Honestly, I don’t think there’s anything left inside my intestines by this point. It was super gross Alex. I feel a little cold now. There’s a bug going on around the office and some of the guys got sick”-_ you say the last part a bit fast and avoid looking at Kara, then you groan in pain at another cramp.

 **Kara** : “ _She is all clammy, her cheeks are flush, and she is shivering a little. Also, she is now avoiding direct eye contact…”_ – Kara raises an eyebrow at you, knowing there’s something you are avoiding.

 **Alex** : – _“y/n baby, was your stool a little bloody and watery? Or soft and muddy? , also Kara can you check her abdomen does it look a little swollen and prod very gently please “_

 **y/n:** “ _first one”-_ You can hear Alex give a long sigh

 **Kara** : “ _definitely swollen and a bit tender”_

 **Alex:** _“What did you eat yesterday either at lunch or dinner? And don’t even think about lying to me y/n. I will know if you are lying. That’s not just a stomach bug”_

Kara is looking down at you worry on her face, _“We ate steak and mashed potatoes with some veggies last night. Lena cooked. and I know I can’t get sick, but Lena was okay. So, what did you eat for lunch baby?”_

 **Y/n** : “ _a cheeseburger”_ –you mumble

 **Alex** : “ _Where_?”

 **y/n** : “A new place near the building, a few of the guys I work with we got burgers yesterday”

 **Alex** _: “when you say ´new place, you mean a well stablished franchise or restaurant? Not a street vendor with doubtful hygiene and suspicious meat or produce, right?_ \- ughh busted, you thought.

 **y/n** : “ _Street vendor”_ – you lamented

 **Kara** : _“ohh sweetie. You know better than that_ ”- Kara kept her gentle touch but looking a bit disappointed in you.

 **Alex** : “ _Well baby, I hope the burger was so amazing and worth it, because what you have is food poisoning and most likely due to contaminated ground beef with E. coli. There is nothing to stop it or make it better faster. Your body will get rid of the bacteria during the following days. Simply needs to run its course.”_

 **Y/N:** “ _No cheeseburger in world is worth this pain or disgusting vomiting or explosive diarrhea. I feel like crap Lexie”_ \- you play your Lexi card, so your big sister takes pity on you. You feel bad enough as it is, you don’t need to hear more disappointment from her.

 **Alex** : “ _I know baby girl. Its quite uncomfortable and painful. You need rest and avoid over exerting, that will only make your stomach feel worse. Kara, I need you to make sure she drinks lots of fluids, she will keep vomiting and having constant bowel movements in the next couple of days and she can get dehydrated very quickly. Lots of water and Pedialyte . Let her stomach to settle first . Avoid giving her any solid foods until she is no longer nauseous or vomiting as much. Avoid juices or other beverages with a lot of sugar or sweeteners that can make diarrhea worse. Let’s wait for 24 hours like this without any food and after that we can see if you can ease her back into eating soft and bland food. Call me if she gets worse or if the fever is too high.”_

Y/N: “not even hungry anyways…”

 **Kara:** “ _will do Alex, I’m taking off work for the week I’ll let Lena know. She is out of town as well, but I can handle goober just fine. right kiddo?”_

You just try to crawl into Kara’s lap you starting to feel cold and so very tired. _“Yeah, I’m cold. You warm”_

 **Alex** : “ _She will sleep a lot, wake her up and make her drink water or fluids Kara, its very important. Make sure her temperature doesn’t go above 102 F. if she get above that range just make her take a bath in lukewarm water or use a cold compress. Let her eat ice chips, NO dairy, no caffeine, no sugar, or fatty food. If she does eat those, she will end up throwing up everything. If temperature goes above 103 take her immediately to the ER. It shouldn’t but keep an eye on that. Seriously Kara call me anytime ok?”_

**Kara** : “ _Will do Alex. Thanks, and I’ll call you later once y/n is more comfortable and asleep”_

 **Alex** : _“Ok, feel better sweetie, I’ll be back as soon as I can. Be good for Kara and try to relax and let your body get rid of everything at its own pace. Don’t rush anything. I love you sweetheart. Love you Kara, bye”_

 **Y/N** “ _Bye, love you Lexie”_

 **Kara** : _“Bye Alex, love you too”_ – the phone calls gets disconnected. Kara looks down at you. “You think you are ready to move from the bathroom floor to the living room?”

 **y/n:** “ _can you help me up to rinse my mouth? It tastes like crap ugh”_

 **Kara** : “ _of course. Up we go”-_ Kara gently stands up with you in her arms and helps you to your feet.

But you get dizzy and grab ahold of Kara’s arms for support

Kara: “ _hey hey I got you, easy there baby girl”_

 **y/n:** “ _everything its spinning and I don’t feel so g…”_ but before you can finish the sentence your eyes go wide and Kara see what’s about to happen and helps you to your knees in front of the toilet once again.

You keep vomiting for a few minutes more _“ughh I thought I had ridden of everything by now. This Is so disgusting”_ a few tears leak down your cheeks and Kara just helps you to your feet again and flushes the toilet.

 **Kara** : “ _I know sweet girl, but Alex did say you will be experiencing vomiting and other stuff for a few days. So, let’s get you rinse your mouth and settle down in the couch so you can sleep this off, okay?”_

You just nod and work on getting your teeth brushed and get rid of the nasty taste. Kara helps you to your room to change into your pajamas.

 **Kara** : “ _Bed or couch?”_ -you just point down to your bed giving her your answer. _“Okay okay_ ” Kara lowers you on your bed and goes to close the curtains so you can rest more comfortably.

 **y/n:** “ _Hold me?”-_ you pout pitifully

 **Kara** : “ _of course baby girl. Let me just get your water and text Lena to let her know I won’t be into work for a few days and also text your boss you’re sick”_ – I’ll be right back.

 **y/n:”** _don’t want water please just hold me, I’m cold sissy_ ”- more tears run down your cheeks, you just want your sister to hold you now.

 **Kara** : “ _aww chucks, baby you feel real awful don’t ya? Ok here I’ll call later, and you need to drink water in an hour or two. I will wake you up. come here sweet bean”-_ Kara moves you so you are now lying basically on top of her, you hide your face into her neck and wrap your arms around her. You are leaching on her warmth shamelessly.

 **Kara** : “ _Aww my little koala is here. You’re so cuddly baby. I’m sorry you are feeling so poorly but I’ll be here with you all the time. You just close your eyes and go to sleep. You’ll feel better in no time, you’ll see”_

 **y/n** : “ _I’m never eating cheeseburgers again_ ”- you give a yawn and began to drift off. Kara juts chuckles and starts to hum softly a lullaby song she uses since you were a little girl and where having trouble falling asleep or felt sick. You are out in less than 5 minutes.

Kara wait for you to be completely asleep to grab her cellphone she still has on her pocket. Texts Lena you are sick and will call her later, but you are okay just miserable for eating street food. And then sends a quick text to y/n boss, thank Rao she is close friends with y/n otherwise would be a pain to explain why she is texting instead of her employee.

Kara puts the cellphone down on the nightstand and holds y/n more to her chest and begins to run her hand up and down y/n spine and watches her sleep for a little while until herself starts to feel sleepy and decides to take a nap too.

Kara is awaken by your moving around and painful moaning. You curl into yourself as much as you can, trying to wave through the painful cramp in your tummy.

 **y/n:** “ _It really hurts Kara, it hurts so bad_ ”- you say through clenching teeth and tears sprung into your eyes once again. You feel miserable and in so much pain. 

Kara feels you are getting a bit hotter now and you are sweating too. “ _Okay little one, I think a bath can help you now, and you need to drink a little bit of water. Come here_ ”

 **y/n** : “ _No. pelease, no Kara._ _I just want the pain to stop and sleep again. I don’t want a bath_ ” -you cry softly into her neck

 **Kara** : “ _I’m sorry baby, but you feel too warm and you will feel better after the bath. I’ll stay with you the whole time.”_

Kara picks you up from the bed and takes into the bathroom, she sits you down at the toilet seat while she runs a lukewarm bath for you.

 **Y/n** : “ _Kara I don’t feel so good…”_ again you turn green and Kara helps you to sit infront the porcelain bowl once more.

You throw up again, but its mostly bile. You stomach its already empty from all the previous vomiting and you didn’t really eat anything for breakfast. You feel so weak after the effort it took to vomit once again. You are sweaty and pale and slump into Kara. Kara gently runs a hand down your spine and grabs a small towel to clean off the bile in your lips.

 **Kara** : “ _sshh …baby come one. Its over now. Here use this mouth wash to rinse and spit it in the toilet”_ -Kara then flushes the toilet and strips you off your clothes. She also strips down to her underwear and gets into the tub with you. She helps you lean into her so she can wash your skin with a soft washcloth and pour the lukewarm water down your body to cool you down. After a while she notices your feel cooler to the touch. Washes your hair gently and lets you lean back onto her. You have always loved the skin to skin contact when feeling sick or unwell. Your sisters have done this many times over the years as well as you mom Eliza. You like feeling their warm skin and listen to their heartbeat. But Kara posses a special feature, she is warmer than any human. You feel her skin on you help you with the chills and you feel yourself drifting off to sleep again.

Kara notices you are almost asleep, and decides you are cool enough now and gently nudges you awake.

 **Kara** : _“sweet girl please don’t fall asleep quite yet. Let me dry you off a bit and you need to drink a little bit of water. Then you can sleep again promise”_

You grunt in disapproval “ _Nuh uh … don’t wanna, I just want sleep”_

 **Kara** : _“ I know sweetie but its not an option, come one”-_ Kara immediately stands and grabs ahold of you and takes one of the bath robes and uses one on her and then she uses a big fluffy towel to pat you down enough to remove the water excess but leaving your skin a bit damp to help keeping you cool.

She takes you back to your room and sets you on top of the bed and quickly grabs a set of lose shorts and tank top to avoid overheating you. She then sits you with you back on a pillow resting against the headboard while she speeds to the kitchen to get you ice water.

 **Kara** : “ _Okay sweetie small sips, just a few smalls sips and that’s it.”-_ she makes you drink a bit of water and leaves the glass on the nightstand again. You notice she is now wearing a pajamas too and in the nightstand there’s also a bowl with water and a few small towels and an empty plastic bow- _“Just in case you feel sick and need to vomit again and avoid a trip to the bathroom”_

 **Y/N:”** _thank you sissy”-_ you tear up and your chin trembles.

 **Kara** : “ _No no don’t cry baby girl. Come here_ ”- she gently lifts you up sits down and then lays you on her side you head resting on her collarbone. She left her soft button- up pajama top mostly open so you can lean into her and feel her skin near the collarbone and upper chest. You settle down and keep listening to her heartbeat.

 **Kara** : “ _sshh sshh…sweetie just close your eyes and sleep. You’ll feel better soon just sleep now_ ” – once again you feel her gentle touch on your back, down your arms and temple. And that soft voice humming the melody you associate with comfort. you move a little trying to find the perfect spot and just like that in less than 10 minutes you’re asleep.


End file.
